Winston-Salem State University seeks to renew its Research Infrastructure in Minority Institutions (RIMI) Program grant with the overall scientific goals of expanding a highly functional program that will continue to support and stimulate the biomedical research infrastructure and expand its capacity for and competitiveness in biomedical research; 2) developing individual faculty expertise and credibility so that each is recognized as a successful researcher positioned to pursue independent RO1 finding support; 3) providing expanded research opportunity for its students; and 4) involving undergraduate students in biological sciences as active participants in biomedical research projects in order to motivate them to pursue post-baccalaureate degrees and to prepare them in research-based careers. The continued dynamic collaborations with institutions of intensive biomedical research that grant doctoral degrees in biomedical sciences will enable RIMI to successfully achieve its goals. Anticipated outcomes include an increase 1) faculty participation in biomedical research; 2) faculty productivity; 3) funded biomedical projects; 4) collaborations with research-intensive institutions; and 5) improved number and quality of research opportunities for WSSU students. The RIMI program is a key component in the university's plan to address its authorized mission in the areas of faculty growth, and in the creation and dissemination of knowledge. The three developmental projects in this proposal have been carefully designed in collaboration with scientists at research-intensive institutions to build on the strengths of the faculty and on our goal of enhancing research infrastructure at WSSU. Developmental research projects of three new WSSU scientists and their partners from research-intensive institutions were selected for support through RIMI. The partners demonstrated the motivation and capability of progressing from a developmental to a competitive biomedical research project within a five-year period. Formal Memoranda of Understanding and Agreements are in place. Infrastructure to support biomedical research and assist in becoming competitive is included in the plan. A core instrumentation laboratory and a highly functional Office of Sponsored Program and Research will continue to provide support for the infrastructure. [unreadable] [unreadable]